


A Job Worth Doing

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, pretending to be a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley's job as Minister for Magic means he needs to attend a lot of political events, including those held by the Muggle Prime Minister. And what better companion to help with Muggle-Magic relations than the brightest witch of her age?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Worth Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell and originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Life after Hogwarts was as complicated and as simple as Hermione had expected. Simple, because everyone knew who she was so she never had to introduce or explain herself. Complicated because everyone _thought_ they knew who she was, so she either had to correct their assumptions, or let them lie. Which meant constantly feeling on edge; hiding from Voldemort hadn't felt anything as bad as this.

“Adrenaline can do a lot of things to a person,” Remus had told her when she'd confided in him. “You were all three running on that and nothing else, I imagine.”

“Maybe,” Hermione conceded.

Remus poured out two mugs of tea and then put a third on a tray, along with a plate of chocolate digestives.

“I won't be long,” he told her.

“How is he?”

Remus smiled. “Annoyed that the world knows he's alive and frustrated that he hasn't the strength to apparate from my `infernal meddling'.”

Hermione laughed. “I'm sure he'll appreciate the Order of Merlin once the paperwork has been completed.”

Remus smiled, but there was more sadness to it this time. “I'm not sure even that will make him forgive himself for the things he did.”

“We all did things in the War we weren't proud of. Snape saved many more lives than he ended.”

“I won't be long,” Remus repeated, instead of answering, and disappeared upstairs.

Hermione took the time to open her bag and study the letter she'd received by owl that morning. That was the real reason why she'd come around to Remus' house, though she had wanted to see for herself that Remus and Snape were on the mend from their injuries. The Daily Prophet had made it sound like they were both at death's door, but she knew better than to trust anything that rag had to say.

The parchment was made of a delicate paper that Hermione hadn't seen before, it's edges trimmed with gold. It informed her, in terms so glowing that she blushed at each line as she read them, that she had been accepted to the position of Policy Advisor on all things Muggle to the Minster for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The only problem was, she'd never even heard of such a position and certainly hadn't applied for the job.

* * * * *

Thirty minutes and two mugs of tea later, Remus sat back down at the kitchen table.

“Sorry,” Remus said.

“How was he?”

“He's getting there.” Remus re-examined the parchment in front of him. “But that isn't what's bothering you. Are you really sure you didn't apply for the job? I know in the first few months after the War everything was a bit confused...”

“Not _that_ confused,” Hermione interrupted. “Do you think it's a trap?”

“You've done all the usual counter spells I suppose?”

Hermione nodded.

“Then I can only suggest you owl the Ministry for more information. Kingsley's in charge now. He's seen you work. Perhaps he just wants some help?”

“I suppose,” Hermione said quietly. She'd spent so long proving herself to all and sundry that it suddenly didn't seem right to have a job sprung on her.

“This isn't like you, Hermione. Don't you want a job at the Ministry?”

“Yes, yes I do. It's just...” Hermione pulled at a strand of her hair. “It sounds like such an important job...”

“If you are about to tell me you aren't up to the task, I will hex you into next week.”

“Professor?”

“Severus?”

Snape hobbled into the kitchen and let Remus help him into a chair. “Kingsley is no fool. Owl him. Now.”

Hermione found herself fetching parchment and quill before she quite knew what she was about. She glanced at Snape and Remus for a moment, but she was well used to being stared at while she worked so she didn’t pay them much mind after that.

In less time than it took for an exhausted Snape to return to bed and Remus and Hermione to finish off a Victoria sponge, there was a knock on the door and Kingsley Shacklebolt himself was standing on the doorstep.

“I thought I would come myself, and explain...”

Kingsley handed Remus his cloak and gratefully accepted the offer of a cup of tea. Hermione was just grateful for the distractions as she was having the strangest reaction to Kingsley's presence. She hadn't seen him in months and had done a pretty good job of convincing herself that her break-up with Ron had nothing to do with her wishing Ron be a little more like the new Minister for Magic. And now he was sitting opposite her, smiling and joking with Remus, and all she wanted to do was flee.

“Hermione?” Remus asked, and Hermione had the distinct feeling that it wasn't the first time he'd called her name.

“Sorry,” she said. She could feel herself blushing and mentally scolded herself.

“I was just explaining about the new position,” Kingsley said. “I'm not quite sure what happened, but there was supposed to be more than just that single page. A whole document outlining my plans in fact. I shall have to have discussions with the Ministry's Owlery.” He took a long sip of tea, clearly trying to judge Hermione's reaction. “I realise the offer was a little unconventional, but then these are unconventional times.”

“Of course,” Hermione said. But judging by the look Remus and Kingsley exchanged, it must have been obvious that she wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Remus made a few sounds in the back of his throat that Hermione couldn't interpret and then left the room. Kingsley's smile was pleasantly distant as he moved chairs to sit down next to Hermione.

“You are, of course, the brightest witch of your age,” Kingsley began, tactfully ignoring Hermione's attempt to disagree, “and you have an innate understanding of Muggles and their politics that few of us ever quite master. That's why I created the position. Our budgets being what they are, I'm afraid it's only a temporary placement, but I understand you haven't quite decided what your next move is, and I thought who better to represent magical kind to the Muggle Prime Minister? Of course...”

“The...what?” Hermione interrupted.

Kingsley didn't appear at all put out. “The newly elected Muggle Prime Minister has invited select members of their...party?” Hermione nodded. “Party, good, to a...party.” Kingsley laughed at himself. “And I need to ensure that we get across how important good relations are between our two worlds, as well as emphasising as much non-interference as possible.”

Hermione nodded and suddenly pulled out a quill and notebook from her bag. “So, we'd need to warn them about magical creatures, without alarming them, so they don't re-enact Umbridge's laws...” She began scribbling notes all the time she was speaking.. “And explain our own policing system...Perhaps not about changing memories though, I don't think that would be a good idea. And then...”

“I take it that’s a yes to the job?”

“Oh.” Hermione looked up from her notebook. “Oh, yes...thank you.”

Kingsley pulled out his own roll of parchment from within his robes. “Then let's see how well our ideas tally...”

* * * * *

Hermione had quickly settled in to her new job. The work was interesting and it was _important_ , which is what she'd been looking for without quite realising it. Her colleagues seemed nice, if slightly too wizard to be taken seriously by a Muggle; Hermione could definitely see why Kingsley had needed her help. And Kingsley was a good boss – he always made sure she got a full hour for lunch, even when he didn't, and never asked her to work overtime without at least a couple of day's notice.

So it was quite a surprise when Kingsley rather formally requested her presence in his office just before she was due to leave for the day.

As always when she entered it she took a moment to admire the décor. It was filled with books and magical trinkets that caught the sun throughout the day, spreading different coloured patterns across the walls. She could imagine her own study – if she ever got the time time to sort it out – would have a similar look and feel. It felt safe. It felt like home.

With a startled realisation at where her thoughts had been drifting she focused back on Kingsley, who was looking very serious indeed.

“I'm afraid I rather misunderstood the Muggle Prime Minister's invitation,” he began. He was looking anywhere but at Hermione.

“Misunderstood?” Hermione prompted when Kingsley fell silent.

“They requested I bring a significant other, and of course I thought they meant an advisor, someone who could help get my points across...”

“Oh,” said Hermione. “Yes.” Now that she thought about it, that wasn't a phrase she could recall a witch or wizard ever using.

“And so, of course, they would be expecting...”

If Hermione didn't know better she would have sworn that Kingsley was blushing.

“But it would be a shame, after all the work we've done, not to go. Couldn’t we just pretend?” Hermione wasn't quite sure where _that_ idea had come from, but she couldn't exactly unsay it now.

Kingsley blinked owlishly at her. “Well, if you're sure.”

Hermione nodded brightly, and moved as quickly as she could out of the office.

* * * * *

“This is a really bad idea, isn't it?” Hermione asked Remus that night.

“Not necessarily,” he replied.

“Yes,” Snape added at the same time.

Hermione very gently lowered her head to the table.

* * * * *

She had taken more care than usual of her appearance on the day of the party, and judging by Kingsley's warm smile on greeting her, she looked as sophisticated as she was pretending to feel. But she had decided that the work was the important thing, not whatever uncomfortableness might spring from being Kingsley's pretend date for the evening. Besides, when else was she was likely to get to see inside 10 Downing Street?

They were let through the gates after a quick glance at their credentials in silence, but seconds later photographers began to take photos of those entering behind them. Hermione looked curiously at Kingsley, who only smiled and opened his Muggle jacket a little so she could see the wand in his inside pocket.

“I trust you have yours on you?”

Hermione patted her handbag. “Of course. You're not expecting trouble are you?”

“Probably not. But I do want to keep us out of any Muggle publications if we can manage that.”

They were met inside by the Muggle Prime Minister, a sharp suited squat man with dark brown hair. Hermione remembered reading criticism in the Muggle press that his hair was slightly too long, though Hermione thought it made him look quite handsome. They were then moved along a procession line of various dignitaries, barely registering any of their names, before being handed some wine and left to mingle.

Eventually they had to separate, Hermione to talk to someone from DEFRA and Kingsley to talk to the Muggle Prime Minister.

“How long have you and Minister Kingsley been together?” the DEFRA man – Geoffrey – asked her.

“Um, five years,” Hermione replied absently, scanning the room for Kingsley.

“Where did you meet?”

“At work,” she said, hoping that he wasn't going to be offended by her lack of explanation. She wished she and Kingsley had discussed these things before they arrived.

“Would you care to dance?” he asked her as music started playing. Startled, Hermione found herself agreeing.

Her partner wasn't a very good dancer, and Hermione found herself picking up a lot of the slack, whilst trying not to make it look like that was what she was doing. It was giving her a headache.

“May I cut in?”

Hermione had never been more relieved to see anyone as when Kingsley tapped on Geoffrey's shoulder and then took Hermione in his arms.

“You looked like you needed a break.”

Hermione didn't reply, just let herself be expertly led around the small room designated for dancing. Pretending to be involved with Kingsley – and answering questions about their supposed relationship – was proving quite exhausting.

The music changed and Kingsley pulled Hermione closer. “I don't think anyone suspects,” he said into Hermione's hair. “Everyone has said how well matched we are. How in sync our opinions are.” He moved his hips and Hermione found herself swaying even closer. “I certainly wouldn’t disagree.”

“Excuse me,” Hermione said, suddenly moving away from him and hurrying toward the toilets. She didn’t look back to see what Kingsley did, just kept her head down until she had a solid oak door to her back.

After a few deep breaths she went over to the sink and sprinkled her face with some cooling water. She could do this. They only had another hour at most before they could reasonably leave. The Prime Minister seemed happy with their suggestions for cooperation, and clearly everyone thought that she and Kingsley were a couple...

Before she could let that thought sink in, there was a tentative knock at the door.

“Hermione, are you all right?”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door.

“I want you to know, that I wasn't planning on doing this until your contract was up.”

Hermione started to ask what he meant, only for Kingsley to put his arm around her and draw her into a kiss. It was barely the touching of lips, but Hermione found herself breathless at the contact.

“Is this all right?”

She pulled him into a kiss this time, partly so he couldn't ask her any more questions she didn't know the answer to, and partly because she suspected she was never going to get enough of kissing him.

They broke apart when a tall, thin, balding man pushed passed them, clearly eager to use the facilities. They grinned at each other, and Kingsley lead Hermione to the cloak room.

“I think we've stayed here long enough,” he told her.

As they waited for their coats Hermione thought of the one question she most wanted answering.

“Was it all a set-up? To get me here?”

“What? No, of course not.” Kingsley's horrified expression went some way to allaying Hermione's fears. “I promise you, the only thought I had was that you would be good for the job. Excellent at it, even. And you were. Are. You're brilliant, Hermione. You should never doubt that for a minute. I really did misunderstand the invitation.”

“But?”

Kingsley's expression became sheepish. “I had begun to think of what life would be like when you were no longer under me...No longer _working_ directly under me,” he spluttered hastily.

Hermione started to grin. “I may have had similar thoughts myself.”

“Really? And where did those thoughts lead you?”

“I don't want to spoil the surprise too much,” she said. “But Snape and Lupin are opening a business together, and I'm going to be the manager. Once my contract with the Ministry finishes, of course.”

“So you won't be a Ministry employee at all?”

“No.”

“ _So_ , we could do whatever we wanted?”

Hermione's smile turned positively Slytherin. “And I have a _very_ long list of things I'd like to do.”

Kingsley's pleased laugh echoed throughout the building, and followed them as they began to walk back to Kingsley's office.

Two weeks and counting until Kingsley discovered just how inventive this Gryffindor could be.


End file.
